Human fingernails and toenails require occasional cutting or trimming. Nails are cut or trimmed for functional as well as aesthetic purposes.
Nail trimmers as known or used comprise various configurations. A common configuration comprises scissors which are particularly shaped or formed to leave a desired shape of the nail. Another common configuration uses opposing jaws which are sharpened to blades on one end. The jaws are displaced towards each other to contact and sever the nail as the blades come to rest against each other.
A shortcoming of nailclippers known in the prior art is that the nail which is severed by the nail clipper falls away from the nail clipper in an uncontrolled fashion and is not collected for proper disposal. After trimming the nails of all ten digits, a considerable amount of debris in the form of severed fingernails remains. Accordingly, the act of trimming nails must either take place over a receptacle, or substantial care must be taken to accumulate the severed nails for subsequent disposal.